Family Findings
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: Dive into the life of my OC's (cousins with Wendy) when they visit Gravity Falls. Cashmere becomes friends with Gideon, sharing secrets, but when the twins and Wendy find the unthinkable, will they be able to return it before it's too late...?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so just so you know my OC's Gloss, Primrose and Cashmere are completely different to lil ol Gravityfalls OC's Gloss, Primrose and Cashmere. Although they are the same people, in each of our stories they are completely different as in hers they are cousins with Gideon and in mine With Wendy. So anything that has happened in lil ol Gravityfalls stories does NOT apply in mine also :) Ok thanks, on with the story ;)**

Cashmere's P.O.V

_Flashback_

_ Around me was the comfort of one of our many living rooms, in the large mansion in which I called home. In the middle was a rug in a deep mocha colour and on that a shining glass table with a priceless vase and blooming flowers. I was sitting on a three-seated leather sofa with pristine cushions, plumped to my mother's liking. My mother I cared for, as all 4 year olds do. But what I didn't realise was that with the new baby, my whole life was about to turn around completely. _

_I was wearing a purple top, with navy blue jeans, with stains on the knees. My hair was tied scruffily back into a plait, which my mother had done earlier that day before she was hurried off._

_My mother and father were at the hospital, currently, and I was home with my uncle and cousins, Wendy and Jacob, along with some family friends. Wendy was wearing a simple white top, with black trousers and Jacob wore a black top and grey trousers. We had been playing hide and seek in the countless rooms of our grand home when my uncle received a phone call from my father explaining that they were on their way home, so we had all been ordered down to the living room for the arrival. Personally I felt annoyed that my parents were having another child, I would no longer be their centre of attention._

_Whilst my eyes were drawn to the endless cartoon on the 78-inch, flat screen TV, the door sounded from the other room. I immediately stood up and stared at the door I knew my parents would be walking through any minute now. My mother then walked through the door cradling a baby in her arms. But then, to my surprise, my father walked through the door cradling another baby. My stomach flip over, great, not just one but two, two annoying sibling._

_"Cashmere. Meet your new sister, Primrose Cassie Isabella Corduroy and of course, you other sister" She softly spoke indicating towards my other sister, "Gloss Lily Annabella Corduroy." _

_That did it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing both the girls to burst into tears. I stormed through the door, which my parent stood in, pushing past them as I did so. Storming up the stairs, I knocked a family picture off the small table, which sent it flying to the floor and smashing into tiny little pieces. I then slammed the door as I entered my bedroom. I lay face down on my bed, screaming into my pillows as my eyes welled up and my throat gained a lump. I was not happy._

_End of Flashback _

After that dreadful day I finally realised that if I wanted something I would have to get it myself. Of course, the older we all got, the worse the hatred for each other got and now, 12 years later, that hatred was stronger than ever. Some people say, not matter what there must be a tiny part of you that loves you siblings. Not in my case. Not even in the deepest part of me did I love my siblings and I never will, especially Primrose. That little brat has everything!

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees up to my chest. Around me was my only private place; even still my parents and sisters still may barge into me at one point of the day. The walls were purple and one was wallpapered with purple flowers. In the far left of the room was a desk, with a small amount of books on a shelf above although I had never read a single one, they weren't my sorts of book. In the far right was my bed, single, with a purple duvet. It was quite old, 5 years or so. Next to the bookshelf was a wide window; with streaks from the countless times I had tried to clean it. And next to the window was an oak wooden Chester draws, with my collection of ornamental pigs arranged onto. Of course, my bedroom had and en-suite, ever bedroom did in this house.

Outside could here my younger sisters giggling; I wonder what they are up to this time.

Primrose's P.O.V

Some children are daddy's girls, other mummies. But I, I am both! And so is Gloss. What ever we want, we get. Gloss and I were closer than close, but Cashmere and I were the furthest apart people can get. We didn't get along, at all. She hated me, in return, I hated her.

Currently, Gloss and I were standing outside Cashmere's Bedroom, piling up all the soft toys we had from years back outside her door. She recently played a trick on us by scaring us with a plastic spider, so we in turn, are paying her back. Like the other day, Gloss bowled the ball to me and I thwacked it with the bat. Cashmere then tried to catch it, but failed. She ended up having a large lump on her forehead. It was so funny; Gloss and I couldn't stop laughing. But of course when she complained to mum, mum stuck on our side.

"You'd better not be doing what I think your doing!" Cashmere screamed from inside her bedroom.

We laughed once more and then dispersed back to our bedroom. We had a choice whether or not we shared a room, but we preferred it that way. In the far left corner was my four-poster bed, perfectly made with a floral duvet. And In other, right hand corner was Gloss' four-poster bed. At the end of the room was a large TV, roughly 50 inches. We had had many great times, sitting on the floor, engulfed in pillows and our duvets, watching great girly movies.

Our fun was soon ended when mum called us down for our riding lessons.

* * *

After riding, I had to call Wendy. Wendy and I were close. We only saw each other twice a year for about a week, but we always called each other and talked for hours on end.

Anyway, I informed her that we were going to be visiting Gravity Falls soon. In fact we were flying out, business class, in a couple of weeks to see her. And fortunately we were able to stay out there for at least a month or two.

After our call, we wished each other well, and Gloss and I got ready for our swim class.

**Thank you for reading my new story :) I hope you enjoyed. **

**Now I'm not too sure about the name so if anyone has any ideas please include in your review or PM me. Also, I just wanted to say that this story is set in the autumn (fall) before Dipper and Mabel come to Gravity Falls.**

**Also, I'm not too sure on the name, so if anyone has any ideas, leave it in your review or feel free to PM me (PM's always welcome!)**

**Ok thanks :), again hope you enjoyed and…**

**Please Review!**

**-GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	2. Chapter 2

Primroses' P.O.V

As the sun peaked the glowing horizon and crystal colours danced around the room, consequently, I awoke from my slumber. I immediately sat up and rubbed my eyes, as they adjusted to the light pouring through the gap in the curtain. My head was buzzing with thoughts. One in particular, today is the day! What day? The day we fly out to America to see our dear cousins.

I shimmied towards the end of the bed, dangling my legs helplessly off the edge. A yawn escaped from my mouth as I pressed the alarm on Gloss' clock. I jumped off my bed and bounded over to the window to open the perfectly aligned curtains in the most dramatic way possible.

"Why you wake me so early?" Gloss moaned as she stretched and walked helplessly like a zombie to the bathroom.

"Well perhaps you should check your calendar!" I sarcastically replied

"Why can't you just tell me what's happening?" Gloss dumbly replied as I stared bluntly at her. Her face then lit up with excitement. "Oh wait! We are going to Gravity Falls!" She squealed, like a pig I hate to say.

We quickly changed into our best clothes, which for me consisted of a white summery dress, flowery sandals and purple cardigan, tied back each others hair which we each plaited to perfection and dashed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning girls!" Our mother greeted us as we sat down at the high gloss white table in the brand new, modern, kitchen.

"Hi mum!" We simultaneously replied, the same excitement in each of our voices.

She then walked out the room and, presumably, went upstairs to wake Cashmere, who ten minutes later, stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Give me the cereal!" She yelled at Gloss, who was placing the box back in the cupboard. "I said give me the cereal!"

Gloss placed the box back in the draw and closed it, to annoy Cashmere, furthermore. "And I would like to say, get it yourself, lazy cow!" She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say!?" Cashmere's tone was threatening.

"Nothing!" Gloss mumbled

"No I heard you crystal clear!" Cashmere replied, picking up the box. Why is it that Cashmere is always so moody? It's like she never gets enough sleep or something.

Anyway, whilst those two argued I sneaked upstairs and packed Gloss and I's bags for the month or two we were staying in Gravity Falls.

Cashmere's P.O.V

Those two cows think they are so much better then I. Which they are obviously not. After enduring my pointless punishment I was forced to pack for the deadly trip to Gravity Falls. I didn't want to go. I have better things to do with my time than see some stupid little cousin's of mine! And, worst of all I hate flying! But no one listen's to me, or even considers my point. For example, once the twins wanted take the ferry to France, but the next time, when they wanted to fly and I wanted to go on the ferry, we flew. They practically control my parent's decisions!

Right now am enduring the worst time ever. I'm sitting on a private plane, on a sofa in my pyjamas because I refused to change and what's more I'm not allowed any electronics because rejected boring, not to mention pointless, academic lessons. But, of course the twins are allowed on, even if they did do there lessons, and guess what? When we get to Gravity Falls, the twins don't have to do any lessons. But me, oh no, I have to go to a state school to catch up on what I have missed this past year I have been skipping lessons. And from what my parents are telling me the school are putting me back like two year or something because of how behind I am.

From behind I can hear the two of them brats approaching. As they come into my view I see they are each holding something.

"Here, Cashmere, we brought you some books to wish you luck with you school work when we get to Gravity Falls!" Primrose mockingly states, dropping the books onto my lap. Reading the covers I realize these are not a kind gift, but a genuine joke they are playing. On book has a colourful title reading 'Your 1 times tables' and the other 'Lets learn our ABC's.' As I look at them Gloss adds in a sneer comment "We both now how far behind you are!" The two looked at each other and hysterical laughter erupted from their huge mouths.

I launched myself out of the chair, knocking Prim down onto the floor. I could feel the painful kicks from Gloss planting into my back and her screaming "Let Prim go!" I turned round and punched her in the stomach and she ran out of the room crying. I tugged at Prim's hair and then felt two hands lift me off her, just as she was beginning to cry.

"What are you doing?" My idiot of a father sternly spoke, as he held me tightly, compressing my airways the slightest.

"I… they…she" I stuttered, I didn't know what to say; either way I knew I would get the blame for everything.

"Go into another room! Now!" He yelled at me as her released his firm grip. I had no choice, kicking a chair as I went and giving Gloss, who was standing by the door, an evil look I trudged into another room. Then I realised we were coming into land…

**;) Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter of… FAMILY FINDINGS. I know that nothing interesting has really happened next, but I assure you next chapter, if not the one after that, will have much more going on ;) Find out more next time…**

**Review Please!**

**-GravityFallsGirl22 x**


End file.
